Phantom Cars
by Phantomspirit12
Summary: (Before PP) Danny's been going through his normal life until one day, he is kidnapped. He definitely didnt plan to get stuck in a situation with alien robots and a powerful shard of metal! Especially since he is now one of them...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! BloodBlossom88 here! I know what you're thinking. "What's she doing here when this is PhantomSpirit12's account?!"**

**Phantomspirit: Well, my friend here and I are doing a co-write. We may even do more in the future!**

**BloodBlossom: I write the first chapter, and she edits it.**

**Phantomspirit: Then I write the next and she edits. Then so on.**

**Danny: Okay… So what's the story about?**

**Phantomspirit: *Smiles evilly* You'll see…**

**Both Authors: MUHAHAHAHA!**

**Danny: *Sigh* Does it involve me getting kidnapped?**

**Phantomspirit: Uhhhh… No?**

**BloodBlossom: Can we just get on with the story? I wanna see his reaction!**

**Spirit and Danny: *Sigh* Fine…**

**Danny: Wait… Reaction to what?**

**Phantomspirit: As Clockwork would say: All shall be revealed in time…**

**DISCLAIMER: We both don't own Danny Phantom or Transformers. They belong to Butch and… who ever came up with alien robots that turn into some kind of electronic or automobile… XD**

**Phantom Cars**

Chapter 1: Regular Day

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

A hand smacked down on the annoying alarm. The owner of said hand groaned. Blue eyes opened to look at the time. "Ugh… one more day, then it's the weekend…" the teen boy moaned.

The boy sat up and ran his hands through his messier-than-normal raven hair. Sighing, he flipped the bed sheet off, turned to hang his feet off the side of his bed, and stretched his aching limbs.

" Danny!" a girl called from behind his bedroom door. "Hurry up and get ready!"

"Okay, Jazz," Danny answered. The teen slumped out of his bed and went to his closet. After he dressed in his usual white and red T-shirt and baggy jeans, and rushed downstairs.

He walked into the kitchen and went to the refrigerator to get milk. Plopping that on the counter, the teen opened the cabinet and grabbed the cereal box, not bothering to look at the brand. Pouring them in a bowl, he collapsed in the chair next to his red-headed sister.

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Danny asked while he was eating. As if on cue, an explosion sounded from below the house.

"Where do you think?" Jazz asked before taking a bit out of her apple. Danny smiled slightly and yawned. "Did you get any sleep last night, Danny?"

Her brother arched his head. "No… Box Ghost, Ectopus, and troubles with Valarie."

The older teen sighed. "Danny, you need sleep."

"I'm well aware, Jazz." Danny stood from his seat and dumped his dish in the sink. Quickly, he brushed his teeth, splashed some water on his face, and went downstairs. "Bye Jazz," the Halfa said as he put his shoes on, grabbed his backpack, and ran out the door.

Five minutes after he left, he arrived at Casper High. Kids were either walking into the school or hanging out on the property. Danny walked into the school and went to his locker.

"Hey, Dude!" a boy called behind him while he was putting his books and backpack in the small locker. The raven-haired teen turned to the sound of his friends. A girl in a dark outfit and a geeky-looking boy were walking towards him.

"Hey Sam. Hey Tuck." He closed his locker and turned towards the two.

"You okay, Danny?" Sam asked. "You look like you got hit by a truck."

The dark-haired boy sighed. "More like a box."

Sam smiled and fixed his hair to its normal look. "Did you even do your hair today? You're not gonna get any girls with a Bed Head hairdo."

Tucker snickered. "I'm surprised you care about him getting girls, Sam," he joked, earning an elbow to the ribs. _"OW!"_

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yah, like _that's_ my first priority."

"Should be!" Tucker said as the threesome walked down the hall. "Oh wait!" The techno geek rushed in front of them. "I was thinking last night-"

"Oh no!" Sam teased. "Are you hurt?"

Tucker rolled his eyes. "Har har har. Are you gonna let me finish?"

"What, Tucker?" Danny said, really not wanting to have to break apart another fight.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we should have some secret pattern," he said with a smile. "Like, if it's something important and we're in public, we'd whistle it or knock on something. That way, we'll know it's a ghost thing."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay… What would this 'Secret Pattern' be?"

The dark-skinned teen paused. "Um… I was hoping you guys would think of one…"

The Goth crossed her arms. "Hm. Should've seen that one coming."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Danny spoke up. His friends looked towards him. "It be like a signal. For danger or something."

"Okay… but what is the pattern?" Sam asked again.

"Um…" Danny looked up and thought for a second. "Oh! It could be one, one two. You know, like the syllables of Team Phantom."

Tucker smiled. "Dun Dundun. I like it!"

Sam smiled slightly. "Fine, now you have your little signal. I doubt we'll ever find a use for it."

"You never know, Sam," Tucker said as he walked to the nearest locker. He knocked the pattern on the metal and smiled.

"Um, you think you can open the locker?" a voice called from inside it. Tucker yelped and jumped back.

Danny sighed. "Hold on, Mickey." He walked up and turned the knob a few times until his sensitive ears heard a click. Opening the locker, he helped the red-headed nerd out.

"Thanks, Danny!" he said and ran down the hall.

Danny smiled. Looking at his friend, the smile turned to a smirk. "You think it was the Locker Ghost, Tucker?"

"Shut up!"

Before he could retaliate, the warning bell for their first class rang. The three separated to go to their first period class.

**~Hey. I know some of you didn't read the A/N… Get back there you rebels!~**

Danny stared jadedly at his arguing friends across the lunch table. Like every day, they were fighting about meat and vegetables. He really didn't want them to be fighting. Not just because they're friends, but also because he just took care of the Lunch Lady and had a headache from lack of sleep and fighting ghosts.

"I would rather die than eat a poor, defenseless animal!" Sam yelled.

"Well what would you do if you were lost in the woods?!" Tucker yelled back. "Go searching for carrots instead of fishing?!"

"I know what plants are good or bad to eat! What would you do if there _were_ no animals?! If you had to look for edible plants?!"

"I would starve to death!"

"You'd die anyway without the vitamins from vegetables!"

"Same to you without the protein from meat!"

"It's called TOFU!"

"Guys-"

"Which tastes like dirt!"

"How would you know?!"

"I've been pushed to the ground plenty of times to know what dirt tastes like!"

"GUYS!"

The two friends looked towards Danny. "WHAT?!" they yelled at the same time.

"Would you two just shut up for one day?!" Danny told them, rubbing his temple. "I've been hit by boxes and lasers at night a food during the day! Your yelling really isn't helping."

The two looked at each other, mumbled a sorry, and continued eating.

"Hey," Sam broke the silence. "How about you two come over tomorrow? We can watch Zombie Dinner Party at my place."

"That came out?!" Tucker asked.

"Well, sort of." The Goth took a bite of her salad. "My dad was able to get it, no matter how much he didn't approve of it. I can be pretty convincing."

"Alright," Danny said, straitening up a bit. "What time?"

"Come around… 2ish. That way I can get some snacks and drinks before you come over."

"You know we can bring some stuff too, right?" Tucker spoke up.

"I know, but it's my house and you'll be my guests." Sam rolled her eyes. "But yes, you can bring what you want too."

"Well, we'll be there." Danny stood and walked away to throw his left over lunch away.

"Danny, can you throw mine away while you're up?" Sam asked.

The Halfa walked over and grabbed their trays. When he came back the bell rang again.

**~Please, read the A/N! THANKS~**

School was finally over and Team Phantom had to split apart to go home. Danny was a little more awake now as he walked back home. It was a nice day; sun was out, not many people walking around. All in all, peaceful.

A blue mist escaped from the teens lips. _'Spoke too soon…'_

Before he could run into an ally way, a green net was shot from behind him. Wrapping around him, the ends tied together to seal him in. When Danny was trapped, the net electrocuted him, draining the boy so he couldn't "Go Ghost."

Drowsily, the Halfa lifted his head at the sound of laughter. A large metal man stood over him, his green Mohawk and goatee moving like fire. The man smiled at his prey.

"Don't worry, Whelp," Skulker told Danny while he fought to stay awake. "I'm not here for your pelt. Someone has a better plan for you…"

Laughter was the last thing Danny remembered before he passed out.

**Danny: Why didn't I see that coming?!**

**Phantomspirit: Oh! I wonder what he'll say after the next chapter, BB!**

**Danny: WHAT?!**

**Both Authors: Nothing...**

**BloodBlossom: Jinx!**

**Phantomspirit: Murmph murumph!**

**BloodBlossom: *Sigh* Fine! Spirit, Sp-**

**Danny: No wait! I like her like this.**

**Phantomspirit: URM MURMPH MUR URPHM! *Grabs Fenton Thermos and aims at Danny.***

**Danny: OH CRAP! *Runs away***

**BloodBlossom: *Smiles at the chase.* Anyways, that's all we have today. See you next chapter! *Looks at her friends* I should probably stop this, but... *Grabs popcorn and phone* Yah, hi. Come over here quick! ... Yah they're fighting again. ... Okay, bets it is! My money's on Spirit then!**

**~BloodBlossom & Phantomspirit (For short... Call us The PhantomBlossoms)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Missing Halfa

**Hey guys! Team PhantomBlossom is back with a new chapter! **

**BloodBlossom: Hey Spirit? Where'd Danny go?**

**Phantomspirit: *Hides thermos behind back* I don't know...**

**BloodBlossom: Spirit… Give me the thermos.**

**Phantomspirit: Fine, but may I do something first? **

**BloodBlossom: Ok, what.**

**Phantomspirit: *bangs thermos on bookshelf***

**Danny (inside the thermos): OW!**

**BloodBlossom: Hold on. Hand that to me please *Takes Thermos*. He stole our chocolate not too long ago. *Shakes thermos* okay, let's let him out. We need to start the chapter. *releases Danny***

**Danny: Ow... *Falls on floor***

**Disclaimer: We DO NOT own Danny Phantom or Transformers. **

Chapter 2: The Missing Halfa

"Welcome back, Skulker. I suppose your mission went well."

"Yes sir" Skulker held up the bag with the unconscious boy in it.

"Excellent. Strap him to the table."

At hearing the command Skulker nodded and took the boy out of the sack. He strapped him down to the metal table.

"You have served me well Skulker. You should expect to receive more upgrades to your suit soon. Now you are free to go until called." Vlad smiled evilly as the mechanic ghost took off into the Ghost Zone. He walked over to the unconscious figure of the boy. Taking out a syringe of black liquid, he injected it into Danny's shoulder.

**~So... Tempted... to end...here. But Then I would probably be sued for giving a horrible chapter :3~**

Danny awoke to an aching pain in his left shoulder. He looked over to find himself strapped to a metal table. He struggled to free himself from the glowing green restraints, not noticing a robotic noise every time he moved**. **_'Where am I'_ His head snapped up at the sound of his arch enemy's voice.

"Hello, Daniel. So nice of you to join me" Vlad Masters walked out of the shadows, a villainous smile on his face. "It looks like it's already begun."

"What did you do to me Frootloop?!"

"You will find out soon. I made sure to make it extra painful" Vlad released the still weak Danny from the restraints and grabbed him by the wrists. Vlad pulled out another syringe, this time with a sleeping agent. He injected Danny yet again.

All Danny could get out was "Where are you taking me Vlad..." Before his vision was plunged into darkness

**~Again so... very...tempted. ~**

"Quiet Bumblebee, he's waking up" A robotic voice said

The other one could only reply with a distorted and damaged voice.

Danny's eyes fluttered open and he sat straight up. He attempted to stand but his left arm gave out on him and he fell to the ground. He then heard a robotic noise from the shadows. Standing up he asked "Who's there?" He was shocked to see two cars roll out from the shadows. One was a blue truck cab with red flames, and the other was a black and yellow Camaro. _'How did someone drive two cars in here?'_ Danny tried to walk to them, but crippled over in pain.

"Are you okay, human?"

Danny's head snapped up "Who said that?"

"We did" The blue truck started to grow in size, and morph into a giant robot. The other one did the same as well, but a bit smaller than the other.

The halfa gasped and stumbled backwards "What are you?" Out of all the things he had ever seen, this had to be one of the weirdest ever.

"I am Optimus Prime, and this is my colleague, Bumblebee. We are the Autobots, here to protect this planet from the Decepticons, and to protect the Allspark," Optimus replied. "We were captured by this human named Vlad, now we're here. He experimented on us and created this liquid that he calls 'The Oil'."

Danny looked up at Optimus, confused. "Do you have any idea what 'The Oil' does?"

"We didn't, but judging by your eyes and that noises you're making, I think that you may be turning into one of us."

"What!?" Danny exclaimed, just now realizing his voice sounded more robotic. He took out his phone to use as a mirror, but instead muttered "Dang it" when he found it dead. Using the screen to look at himself, he dropped the phone in shock at seeing electric blue orbs instead of his sky blue eyes. His vision began to fade as he lost all consciousness.

**~Oh I wonder what will happen to Danny. Let's find out shall we... Man I had trouble with this~**

Danny sat up the next morning after he fainted from shock. He stood up, not noticing that the ceiling was closer than before "ow... My head hurts..." The halfa looked over to see Optimus and Bumblebee staring at him in shock. "Did you guys shrink or something?"

Bumblebee responded with amazement in his distorted voice "No, but you grew."

Confusion struck Danny's mind until he noticed a glint from the corner of his eye. His head slowly turned toward his arm. Danny was frozen in shock to see, not his human hand, but a large metallic gray one. He cried out in surprise "What the heck!?" and jumped backwards like he could get away from it. He put them up to his face and calmed down a bit thinking _'Calm down Danny. This is not happening...This is all just a dream! I'm going to wake up in my bed, and go to school just like normal!'_

Danny's head snapped up as he heard a door open, and a certain frootloop stepped in.

_'Okay! Not a dream! NOT A DREAM!'_

"Hello, Daniel," he smirked

"Vlad! What did you do to me and why?! Why did you capture Bumblebee and Optimus?!" Danny took a defensive stance as Vlad explained.

"Well, Daniel, I saw these things on the news, I found out about all the 'Robotic Aliens' and thought, if a simple cube could change electronics into these things, what if I could make something that could do so with a human? I captured these two, studied them, experimented, and made The Oil. Who better to test it on than you, Daniel, and by the looks of it, I would think it worked" Vlad finished with a sneer.

"Oh it worked alright!" Danny rushed forward and broke down one of the steel walls.

Optimus and Bumblebee were in complete shock and amazement at what he did. With almost all of their energy drained, even both of them together couldn't bring the wall down. They rushed out into the light and headed straight for Vlad's garage.

When they eventually stopped at the garage, Optimus and Bumblebee transformed back into cars.

"Wait, where are we going?" Danny asked. "Also, how do I turn into a car like you two?"

"You scan a car of your choosing." Optimus replied. "Follow us." Optimus lead Danny over to a few cars in the garage .

Danny walked up to a black Viper with a white stripe, along with electric green flames. "So, how do I scan it?" he said with a metallic smile

**~Time skip because I don't knoooooooooooow! Also if you didn't read the A/N, GET OVER THERE NOW, Please...~**

Three cars drove along the highway, one was a yellow and black Camaro, another was a blue truck cab with red flames, and the last one, was a black and white viper with electric green flames. All of them were heading to the same place, Amity Park.

"So, what you guys are telling me is that you're aliens, and you've been living among us for years."

"Correct." Optimus replied through the radio.

"How many autobots are there on earth now? Why are you guys here anyway?" The halfa asked.

"Including me and Bumblebee, about 9. We will reveal to you why we're here when we get to a safer place."

Bumblebee wondered aloud "Hey Danny, why did that human even capture you anyway?"

"Should have known one of you would ask that" he muttered "It's because, because he wants me. I'm apparently a 'Prize' to him. He also is in love with my mom, and wants to kill my dad, who knows what he's going to do with my sister!" The halfa sighed in frustration "It's also because, we're two of the only three people in the world that are referred to as halfas."

"Halfas?"

"I guess I should explain, shouldn't I? Anyways, have you guys ever heard of ghosts..."

**~Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Timeskips!~**

"So, where do you think Danny is ,Sam?"

"How should I know? For all we know he could have been captured by Vlad or something!" Sam plopped down in her lawn chair. They had been waiting almost an hour for Danny to get there, and were about ready to use the Boooomarang if he wasn't there soon.

Tucker put a hand to his ear "Wait, do you hear that?"

**(I don't know what the viper car horn sounds like so imma just say Beep)** _'Beep Beepbeep!'_ a car horn imitated their secret knock.

Both Sam and Tucker were surprised to see three cars pull up, one was the blue cab of a truck with red flames, and another was a yellow Camaro with a black stripe. The last of the three was a black Viper with a white stripe and electric green flames.

Sam recognized the honk pattern instantly "Danny? Where are you?"

"No time to talk, get in!" Danny popped open his door

"Dude! Where'd you get the car?!"

"Uh, Vlad's." Danny looked back on the memory of when he scanned the car.

~Flashback~

_"Well, that's the last of them." Danny said with exhaustion. He had already learned how to scan and transform; now he just needed to rest for a second after crushing some of Vlad's cars._

_"I do wonder, how has the human not come out here?" Optimus asked._

_"He was probably hit in the head with a small piece of rubble. Serves the Frootloop right, for, well you know. At least he can't chase us, besides flying." Danny leaned back on the wall of the garage, surrounded by all of the crushed cars in there._

_"Flying?" Bumblebee wondered._

_"I'll tell you guys later. We just need to get back to Amity Park. My friends need to know what happened."_

_~End Flashback~_

"So where are you taking us Danny?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Somewhere where we can talk. Hey Optimus, are you there? We need to call the others here"

"We already got that covered Danny" A voice said through the radio.

"Thanks you, Optimus"

Surprised, Sam asked "Danny, who are you talking to?"

"Us" The distorted voice of Bumblebee called

"Looks like we're here." Danny told everyone.

All three of the cars pulled up into a junk yard and stopped behind a wall of junk so they wouldn't get caught. After about 5 minutes of waiting, 7 other cars rolled into the yard. The first being a Chevrolet Kodiak, followed by many others including a RC car.

"You guys might want to get out." Danny told Sam and Tucker. "You do not want to miss this. And it might hurt if you guys are inside."

Sam and Tucker both stepped out of the car, Optimus slowly drove up to them and he transformed, as did the others (Imagine the scene from the first movie). The two humans and the halfa looked around in wonder as each of them finished the transformation.

"Hey! Who's the new guy? Is he another Autobot?" The small RC car asked.

"Autobot?" Tucker asked.

"Why are you guys even here? How does Danny fit into this?

Optimus started to explain by using his eyes to create a hologram. "Before time began, there was a cube. We do not know where it came from, only that it had the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, but others call us Autobots. For a long time, our race lived in harmony, protecting the power of the Allspark. But, like all great power, some wanted it for good and others for evil. This started a war among us. It raged on until our planet was over taken by death. The Allspark was lost to space. We have looked everywhere in the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Just when all hope seemed to be gone, we came up with a new discovery. This led us to an unknown planet at the time, Earth. The Autobots fought to protect the planet, and the Allspark. During the war that was brought here, the Allspark was reduced from the form of a cube to a small shard of metal. N.E.S.T Agency is currently protecting that shard, alongside us. I am Optimus Prime, and a few days ago, my colleague, Bumblebee, and I were captured by the human known as Vlad. Sadly, he captured Danny too and, well, he can show you..."

Optimus stepped back as Danny transformed into his Autobot form.

**~End of Chapter... Proceed to A/N~**

**Finally it's finished. You will not believe how many things distracted me. There was a freaking WASP in my house! Besides, the day me and BB have been dreading has finally come. The first day of school!**

**BloodBlossom: Nice job though.**

**Phantomspirit: Thanks. I think I'm going to go now.**

**BloodBlossom: Where? We have to do the next chapter! **

**Phantomspirit: Correction, You have to do the next chapter. *Walks away***

**BloodBlossom: Ugh. *Pulls out laptop***

**Phantomspirit: *Takes out phone* Yo, Danny. Let's go on an adventure! I'm doing a BnE!**

**Danny: What!? No! What are you thinking!?**

**Phantomspirit: Fly over here or our friendship is over!**

**Danny: Okay.**

**Phantomspirit: … Fine. Fly over here or I'll take you out of my stories!**

**Danny: Pfft. Who will you use to replace me? Tucker? Dash?**

**Phantomspirit: Yep. It's all fanfiction. All I have to do is change it to Dash Phantom.**

**Danny: I'M COMING!**

**Click that little button to review below!**

**Team PhantomBlossom is out, Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Team PhantomBlossom back! :D If you read Phantomspirit's review last chapter, she's crazy. I did make us a Co-Write account. :P It has nothing up yet, but it will soon.**

BloodBlossom: Lol. Anyways! I still have about a week left of summer, right Spirit? OH RIGHT! You started already. :D

PhantomSpirit: At least I get to go to the lake this weekend.

BloodBlossom: … Well… I saw Guardians of the Galaxy!

PhantomSpirit: And who here got to watch all three Transformers? Yah, me. :P

BloodBlossom: Ya got a point…. *Sigh* That backfired…

Danny: Hahah! :P

BloodBlossom: *Sucks him into thermos*

Danny: NOT AGAIN! *Inside Thermos* How does this even work? I'm an Autobot now!

PhantomSpirit: You can still change into your ghost form. It's gonna be a- CRAP! WE FORGOT TO ANSWER THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER!

BloodBlossom: OH NOOO- Wait. I don't do that. :P Of course I would forget. Don't worry. We'll just do it this chapter. *Pulls out laptop* Till then, IT'S MY TURN! :D

DISCLAIMER: We both don't own Transformers. This idea is ours (*Cough* Spirit's *Cough*) And Danny's Autobot forms are also ours. :P  
Phantom Cars

Chapter 3

Sam and Tucker watched in shock as the Viper they were just in pulled apart and stood up as a giant robot. The doors of the car moved to his chest and two wheels were on the side of each leg. The hood of the regular car was now on his back with the engine protected behind it. A black metal mask covered his face, two glass rectangles the only things letting him see through. The whole of him was black and white with green flames along with dark gray gears and metal holding it all together.

The mask lifted up, blending in with the top of the head, and reviled a gray, metallic face with electric blue, eye like orbs. The robot lifted his hand to rub the back of his head nervously. "Heheh… Hey guys," Danny said in a robotic like voice.

His friends just stared at him, their mouths hung open. Sam was the first to snap out of it. "D-Danny?"

"Yah, it's me." Danny got down on a knee to get closer.

Tucker blinked away his shock, which was replaced with wonder. "Whoa! That's so cool!" He ran forward to look at his now-robot friend closer.

"Tucker, stop it! It's weird," the Halfa said, picking the geek up by his backpack to set him back by Sam.

The teen shooed the metal hand away, now looking upset. "Man! Why do all the cool things happen to you?!"

Danny rolled his blue "eyes" while Sam elbowed Tucker. The Goth turned back to her friend. "Danny, how is this even physically possible?"

"I really don't know. Vlad never fails to amaze me."

"Optimus, who is this?" the blue remote control truck Autobot asked.

"Right." Optimus gestured to the 1 1/2 foot tall Autobot. "This is Wheelie, former Desepticon."

"Thanks for bringing that up," Wheelie commented, crossing his metal arms.

Ignoring him, the leader pointed to the greenish robot. "That's Ratchet, the medical officer."

Ratchet nodded to the threesome.

"My weapon specialist, Ironhide." The silver Autobot switched his hands for canons, causing Tucker to run behind Sam. "Again, Ironhide?"

"Not like I was actually gonna shoot them! Just wanted to show 'em my guns" Ironhide said, putting his now hands in the air as if surrendering.

Optimus motioned to the silver Autobot with wheels for feet and sword-like hands. "Sideswipe, a newer addition."

Sideswipe crossed his blade arms and nodded as a greeting.

Optimus then gestured to the two almost identical Autobots, one green the other red. "Then there're the twins, Skids and Mudflap."

The green one stepped forward. "Sup, name's Skids."

"No one cares who you are!" Mudflap interrupted, shoving Skids.

"Oh shut up!" The green twin tackled the other to the ground. As they fought, Bumblebee stepped forward and pulled them apart, dropping them to the ground.

"Alright alright!" Wheelie rolled forward, almost like he had rollerblades on. "Now who's the new guy?"

"This is Danny, former human," Optimus stated, looking towards the other Autobots. Danny gave a slight wave.

"What?" Ratchet said, very confused. "How is that possible?"

"Some crazed Fruitloop injected me with 'The Oil'," Danny answered, using finger quotes for the title. "I'm just as confused as you, maybe more."

"Wait, Danny," Sam spoke up, gaining everyone's attention. "Do you still have you're ghost powers?"

"I-I don't know…"

"Ghost powers?" the Remote Control robot asked, looking unconvinced. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Half dead, half alive. Two forms; ghost and human. Pretty simple really," Tucker explained quickly.

"Well try!" Sam exclaimed, going back to Danny's reply.

"Alright! Hold on!" Surprisingly, the familiar white rings appeared around his middle, splitting apart and moving up and down Danny's metal frame. As they passed over, his appearance changed.

He was now more white than black, but looked almost the same. The only things that changed was large, white triangles on his back.

Everyone stared in surprise at the unexpected change. Danny looked his arms over. "Wow… This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder…"

"What do you transform into now?" Optimus asked.

The former human shrugged. Like before, parts of him started to pull apart and reform. The large metal triangle detached into two and moved to the sides while the rest started to form. Soon, everyone was looking at a white jet with a black stripe down the middle and green flames on the back of the wings.

"Dude…" Tucker dragged out the word, still staring at his friend.

Tucker's PDA started to vibrate, pulling everyone out of their shock. He pulled it out and groaned. "Dang it! I gotta go home…" he grumbled.

The white rings formed around the white jet, turning it back into the black viper. "I'll take ya," Danny's voice said from the inside, the door popping open.

Sam shook her head. "I'm fine. Rather not be in my friend. Not to mention cars are bad for the environment."

The other Autobots started to change back into their vehicles. The search and rescue truck, also known as Ratchet, drove forward. "Actually, we may be cars, but we don't need gas to run."

"Alright! I'm in." Sam stepped into the viper next to Tucker, who was already inside.

"Bumblebee and Sideswipe, go with Danny," Optimus ordered, the blue and red truck driving out first. "When he is done, bring him back to N.E.S.T. headquarters. Autobots, move."

The cars drove out one by one, Danny, Sideswipe and Bumblebee going the opposite way of the others. He pulled up in front of Sam's house, the Camaro and Corvette parking behind the Viper. Danny opened his doors to let his friends out.

"Thanks for the ride, Danny," Sam said, smiling. The grin disappeared as she realized something. "Danny, how are we going to tell your family?"

The Halfa rolled down the front wondow so they could hear him. He sighed, the radio lights moving with his voice. "I don't know, obviously not the truth. They probably shouldn't ever know that. Cover for me for a little, but if this isn't solved by Monday, than just say I'm missing."

"What about Jazz?" Tucker asked. "Or even the town! How will they react about the town hero going missing?"

"Don't tell Jazz unless needed. As for the town… Ugh, just let everyone think Danny Phantom is gone or missing! I'm sure Valery and my parents could handle the ghosts. Heck, if it gets bad, just call on my radio and I'll come. If the other Autobots can, I'm sure you could hack in, Tucker."

"We should get going soon, Danny," Sideswipe said, proving Danny's point.

Sam sighed. "Alright, I guess. Just, be careful Danny."

Danny chuckled. "When am I not?" With this, the three cars did a quick U turn so the viper was following the others. Not too long after the cars disappeared, police sirens sounded from where they drove off. Sam shook her head and said goodbye to Tucker before they both left to their homes.

**~Go to the A/N you! Yah, I know you didn't read it… :P~**

The three cars pulled into a large garage, important looking people walking around them. The Corvette and Camaro transformed back to robots, thus making Danny feel like he could too.

Some people stared at him confusion, not recognizing the new Autobot. Sideswipe walked away while Danny and Bumblebee looked for Optimus. They spotted him talking to another man in an army get outfit. The man was standing platform that looked as if it were made so the Autobots could speak with them face to face.

Bumblebee pushed him forward and walked behind him. The army man looked over to them and smiled. "I'm guessing that's Danny?" he said to Optimus, but loud enough for the others to hear.

The man nodded to the new Autobot. "Nice to meet you. I'm William Lennox. Optimus told me about your predicament, and I'm sorry to hear."

"Thanks, and nice to meet you too." Danny rubbed the back of his head again as a habit. "And it's fine really. This is still the weirdest thing to happen to me, but there are a few things that are pretty close."

"I'm surprised. Something is actually close to this?" Lennox raised an eyebrow.

"Optimus didn't say anything? Wow." He looked towards the leader Autobot, who nodded in his direction. "Whatever, everyone here would probably figure it out one way or another."

He backed up a bit and changed, for the second time that day, into his ghost form, then changed to the jet. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and just stared at the newly appeared jet.

"H-How…?" Lennox began, still in shock.

"Long story."

**WOW. That took longer than it should have! Sorry that I didn't write this sooner! Kinda been a busy few days. :P WAH! Today's the last day of summer…**

BloodBlossom: UUUGGGHHHH… *Sigh* Well I guess we need to answer reviews. :3

PhantomSpirit: Hey! I like to answer reviews sometimes…

Reviews: (First Chapter. :3 We forgot…)

WolfWind97-  
BB: DAW! Danks! :3  
PS: Thank you so much Wolf! We sure will!

Mullkkkkkk-  
BB: :D Us too. XD  
PS: We like where this is going also.

(Chapter 2:)

Matt-  
BB: Well, there ya go! His robo form. XD  
PS: No more waiting for you! You got it at the beginning!

XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX-  
BB: Tank you. :3 It's all because it's Spirit's idea. XD  
PS: Thanks! We think so too.

Jck-  
BB: Glad you like it! :D  
PS:Me too, Jck. Thank you, and yes, this will continue till the end. Not very long, there're only about 2 more chapters. Unless we put a bonus chapter of Danny fooling around playing Minecraft. :3

Wolfwind97-  
BB: Thank you Wolf! :D  
PS: Thank you WW.

BloodBlossom: Well, I think I'm done writing for a bit…

PhantomSpirit: Well duh! I have to write the next chapter! Even if I'm really looking forward to it…

BloodBlossom: Uh huh. Where's Danny-?

*Black viper shoots by.*

Danny: YAAHH! *Goes up ramp to jump over buses.*

BloodBlossom: I don't think that will work…

Danny: *Falls out of air and crashes into bus.* OW!

PhantomSpirit: *Facepalm.*

~Team PhantomBlossom OUT! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I'm writing more than ever since school started! How Ironic...**

**BloodBlossom: Yah, now that I think about it, this is the first time I've been writing.**

**Phantomspirit: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! It's my turn!**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER! ALSO WE'VE ONLY GOTTEN 2 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! COME ON PEOPLE! THIS MAY BE THE LAST OFFICIAL CHAPTER BUT WE APPRECIATE REVIEWS!**

EVERYONE REVIEW!

**~TIMESKIP A YEAR LATER~**

The town of amity park had crowded into the city meeting hall, awaiting the start of the meeting.

"People, quiet down please!" Vlad Masters called out. "The meeting is about to start." He cleared his throat. "A year ago, today, we lost one of our teenage generation. He was taken from us, and we have not heard from him since." He shed a fake tear and looked toward the family of the missing boy.

Everyone in the room was shocked, some even cried out in surprise to see the screen behind the mayor come to life with the message "Incoming Transmission" flashing on the screen. The screen then cut to an image on a huge blue and red robot, shocking the watching citizens even more.

"Hello, Amity Park" The robot on the screen said. "Do not be afraid, I am not against humans. I am Optimus Prime, the leader of The Autobots, we protect this world from the decepticons who want to make you their slaves. I've come to talk to you about something that happened about a year ago."

"Is this about the missing boy, Danny Fenton?" A random crowd member asked.

"Yes. I should probably explain. Well, since we were created by a simple cube, one madman thought that he could make a liquid that could turn a _human_ into one of us. Sadly, he did just that..."

"Prove it! How can we know if you're telling the truth, for all we know you could be one of those decepticon things!"

Optimus sighed in frustration and called to someone away from the camera "Ratchet may you come here for a second"

The green autobot stepped forward "Yes, Optimus."

"Have you seen Danny?"

"He's with Bumblebee. They had to go track down those criminals in Massachusetts." The medical bot responded.

"Thank you Ratchet, I'll radio in to him."

**~POV skip~**

Two cars backed up in a junk yard, in front of a ramp with busses lined up in a row.

"You ready Bee?" The Viper asked.

The other replied in a distorted voice " Yes!"

"Okay, on three."

"One"

"Two"

**"THREE!"**

The two cars shot from their position and rocketed over the busses." They had completed their mission, now they wanted to challenge each other to do the stunt jump.

Halfway through the air, Danny's radio received a message.

"Danny, are you there?"

Startled he swerved and fell on his side. "ow..."

"Danny, come in" The radio said again.

"Yeah Optimus?"

"Where are you, you need to head back to base."

"I'll be right there Optimus." Danny proceeded to transform into his jet form and take off.

**~POV change again~**

A white jet landed on the roof of the N.E.S.T HQ and changed back into the black viper with green flames. Noticing a ramp on one side of the roof he shot off of it like a missile and landed on the ground next to Optimus. Transforming into his robot form, he stood up, not noticing the camera in front of them.

"Danny, what were you doing when I radioed in?" The leader of the autobots asked.

"Uhhhhh, nothing?" The halfa answered as more of a question

Optimus sighed and looked toward the camera "See, you have your proof." He said to the audience in Amity.

Some were so startled to see what the teenager has become, they fainted from shock.

"Ummm, Optimus?" Danny asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"The people of your home." Optimus casually responded.

"Oh oka- WAIT WHAT!?"

" I decided that it was time for them to know, Danny. Also, no, I'm not telling them who did it because they would probably put him in a coma".

The screen started to buzz and glitch to the people of Amity. It cleared to show half of the screen was taken over by a small, blue robot with red eyes. The second he appeared on the screen, Danny facepalmed.

The halfa sighed "What is it Wheelie?" _'This better be important' _He thought.

"Hey what are you guys doin'?" The small autobot asked.

"Nothing Wheelie, we were just-" Danny was cut off by the former decepticon.

"Meh, I don't really care." He interrupted. "I just had a few important things to tell you guys." The small autobot crossed his arms after finishing his snarky comment. "First off, I'm running low on the D-40, My mattress is a little squishy and I'm thinking about taking a couple of months sick leave. Maybe starting tomorrow and- OH, oh yeah-I intercepted a transmission, from Megatron"

Danny's eyes widened in shock at hearing this. He had never even seen Megatron and was still creeped out by him. Much less had he been part of a decepticon battle. Looking towards Optimus, he asked "Should we send it through?"

"Yes, but you might want to get Bumblebee and the others. They should see this."

Danny nodded and transformed back into his car form to get the others.

**~TIME SKIPS~ **

The moment Danny has rushed into the base, the other autobots knew something was wrong. They asked what was going on and followed Danny out to where Optimus was talking to the citizens of Amity.

"Send it through Wheelie." Optimus calmly asked.

"Yes sir! Right away Sir! So, we're good on the other things right?" Wheelie pressed a button and his side of the screen was replaced by a fuzzy image of a fanged, metal face with glowing red eyes. In Amity's audience, the members of the crowd who had previously fainted, sat up from the ground, only to be so surprised by Megatron that they fainted yet again.

"This is your last warning, insects!" The voice of Megatron spat. "Relinquish what remains of the All-Spark or suffer the wrath of my army! The Autobots cannot protect you! They were defeated on our world... and we will defeat them here!"

The people in Amity park started to buzz, fear radiating throughout the city hall.

The screen went back to Wheelie's face "Man, that Megatron. Love his sense of humor." the former decepticon said.

Optimus sighed "All he wants is that All-Spark so he can turn every machine on earth into a lethal Decepticon!"

Wheelie added in "Hey, don't be so hard on the guy. How else is he gonna make friends?"

"If he keeps this up, I doubt he'll have any friends..." Danny muttered.

"So now what!?" Skids asked "Are we gonna fight back or what yo'?"

"I don't know Skids, we're going to have to get the All-Spark protected.

Everyone nodded and drove to their posts, Danny flying back to Amity to pick up Sam, Jazz and Tucker.

**~DleleleleleWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP~**

Everyone watched in shock and admiration as a black viper drove through the streets. It stopped in front of three waiting teenagers. The doors of the car popped open and the three stepped in. The car sped off without a word, the crowds on the street cheering them on. The car drove along the highway, catching up with old friends.

"So _this_ is where you've been Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, It's been okay. I never have been in a battle with the decepticons though."

"Ya got that right..." an annoying voice said from the radio.

The robotic voice of Danny sighed. "Not now Wheelie! What are you doing!"

"Just hacking into your radio." Wheelie said, matter'o'factly. "I got nothing else to do."

"Wheelie unless there's a decepticon on top of me or it's really important. Don't. Radio. In. Or, I will personally come over there and punt you like a football."

The yellow Camero accompanying the Viper started playing 'Why Can't We Be Friends' through the radio.

"Very funny Bumblebee..." The former human turned his attention towards his friends "How have things been going back in Amity for you guys?"

"Okay" Sam replied. "There aren't that many ghost attacks, but we're fine. What about you?"

"Lots of training and missions. I'm not really out much, only in my free time or when I'm on a mission."

Tucker asked, looking out of the window "So, what _were_ you doing when Optimus radioed in?"

The black Viper sighed again "Uhhhhhh, stunt jumping with Bumblebee?"

The metallic voice of the vocally troubled autobot chuckled through the radio.

The two cars drove cautiously into the N.E.S.T HQ building. Bumblebee went around the building to his entrance, playing the Mission Impossible Theme, but Danny stayed on track, heading for where the All-Spark was contained.

"Ok guys, this could get _really_ dangerous. So if anyone sees-" He was cut off by the flashing alarms throughout the building. "That's trouble alright."

The black Viper was suddenly attacked by multiple bullets and the car swerved. They turned to corner to see a metallic, cat-like robot on a platform near the All-Spark, shooting multiple bullets from its back.

"It's Ravage! He's after the All-spark!" The halfa yelled.

The metallic cat, know known as Ravage leapt onto the All-Sparks container and retrieved the glass incased shard.

The robo-cat leaped onto Danny's hood, sparks flying from its claws. "Bad kitty! Get off!" The black viper pulled a hand out from the side of its hood and tried to grab the cats tail. It clenched its jaws on the All-Spark and leaped up. Danny turned and headed for where Ravage went to see Bumblebee being chased by a decepticon. "Bumblebee, up on the Cat-walk!"

The surprised autobot looked up as Ravaged attacked. Peeling his attacker off of his face, Bumblebee ripped the decepticon in two.

The All-Spark flew up, Danny reaching out his robotic hand to catch it. He stowed the shard away and noticed the decepticon behind Bumblebee getting up "Behind you!" He yelled out.

The yellow autobot turned just in time to fend off his attacker. It's metal claws just grazing Danny's hood. Bumblebee turned back to Danny and nodded, turning back again to fight the decepticon.

"Come on. Let's get out of this city!" Danny sped out of the building with Sam, Tucker and Jazz sighing in relief. A blue truck cab with red flames was suddenly coming at them, transforming into Optimus Prime before their eyes.

Optimus started to turn "Autobots, roll out!" They sped off toward the streets of New York, with Megatron running straight at them. "I got Megatron!" The blue autobot leaped at the attacking decepticon, with Megatron yelling "Decepticons, destroy them!"

The halfa drove backwards through the street as a large, bladed decepticon chased them. They crashed through a wooden wall as the decepticons bladed, rotating arm reached out menacingly towards towards them

"End of the line, earth sc- WRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH" The decepticon was cut off by a large train hitting his arm, therefore cutting it off.

Danny sighed in relief "Hey guys, maybe a little warning for me next time?" They backed into a boiler room where, out of nowhere, Megatron burst through the floor and latched his claw onto Danny, drawing the halfa towards him. "Reverse thrusters, full power!" He yelled while trying to escape. Suddenly a pipe burst and knocked Megatron over.

They rushed back outside to see the decepticon leader coming at them again. He was just about to attack when Optimus leaped from atop a building and tackled Megatron. "Your war, is with me!" He yelled, punching Megatron. Their struggle raged on.

Noticing Megatron raising his gun Danny yelled "Get down!" just as the blast was fired. Time seemed to go in slow motion as the flaming projectile went over, just skimming Danny's roof, and leaving a hole in the wall, just big enough to get through. They exited into a subway station but immediately noticed the air currents rushing out of a large hole in the wall.

"What the-" Sam managed to get out right before they were sucked through the hole and into the air, Tucker screaming like a girl the whole time, and over a huge decepticon. _Huge_ wasn't even a word you could use to describe it. It stood above the roofs of some apartments in the area.

As they were flying over the decepticon it tried to grab them out of the air but thankfully missed. "It's Devastator." Danny said as they crashed to the ground. The decepticon, now known as Devastator, opened his mouth and started sucking everything in like a deranged vacuum cleaner, crushing it down into nothingness. "We need cover!" Danny yelled, thankfully the ground gave out from under them and they fell into the subway station. The three humans sighing in relief as they drove out into the open just as a gray autobot rushed past them, it was Sideswipe. They drove alongside each other.

"They trusted you on this mission rookie?" Sideswipe asked.

Danny was about to retort when Bonecrusher came out of nowhere and attacked, just missing Sideswipe. The brown decepticon chased them through a tunnel. "Gah, my guns jammed" he muttered. Bonecrusher chased them through a burning pile of debris as Danny finally got his gun working, and decapitated the attacking Decepticon.. Suddenly the black viper began to be sucked backwards. Turning, he saw the decepticon Devastator again. "Him again! Okay that's it! Activating battle shields, we're going in!" The halfa let himself be pulled inside and shot out by the decepticon, only to be latched in the hood with a steel hook. It was Megatron's second in command, Starscream. They were dragged through the city heading towards a small office building. "Hold on!" Danny yelled to his friends. Starscream accelerated and dragged them through the building and throwing them into another one. "Brace yourself!" They skidded to a stop, just knocking over some plastic barrels. "Everyone okay?" he asked. His friends could only nod as they drove around, looking for a way down. Danny drove towards an opening in the wall just in time to see Magatron throwing a certain autobot to the roof of a building in front of them, sparks flying everywhere. "Optimus!" the halfa cried out.

The two robots fought, Megatron punching Optimus to the ground. Looking towards Danny and the others "Protect... the All-Spark..." he managed to get out.

The black Viper pulled away from the fight coming to another opening with a helicopter flying in front of them. It soon blew up and the decepticon, Starscream was standing in its place.

"Just dropping in..." He maliciously smiled, reaching out for the car as if picking up a toy truck, but was interrupted by a barrage of bullets going through him. Turning, he noticed a fighter jet and started to chase after it.

Danny drove away yet again "We're on our own, what do we do?"

Megatron landed in front of them. "Beg for mercy!" Then, out of nowhere, Optimus tackled the decepticon away and began to attack with multiple punches.

Dannys voice went cold "No more running" He stated firmly. Taking his arm out in a blocking pose, Danny sped towards the fighting leaders, shoving Megatron forward. "If he wants the All-Spark" he said taking said object out "He can have it!" Shoving the shard into Megatrons chest, it sparked and fizzed as it was being destroyed. Megatron had hooked one of his claws into Dannys hood, and pulled him over the side of the building. Danny and the others screaming as they were falling.

Suddenly, a yellow figure came out of nowhere and positioned itself to catch the falling car. Setting it down, the famous 'I got you!' (From the song "I Feel Good") line played from his radio.

"Thanks, Bumblebee" Danny breathed.

Finally, they had completed their mission.

**~Ok guys, I based this off of the ride at Universal Studios, SO I DON'T OWN IT!~**

**Phantomspirit: Finally! That took me over a week. Even if I could have done it in 3 days. CURSE YOU SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL**

**BloodBlossom: *Yawns* Morning Spirit.**

**Phantomspirit: NOW DANNY!**

***Danny pours ice water all over Blossom***

**BloodBlossom: What was that for!?**

**Danny: What, someone wanted you to do the Ice Bucket challenge.**

**BloodBlossom: Who?**

**Danny: Me.**

**BloodBlossom: Run and pray I don't find you Phantom *Holds up Thermos* **

***Danny runs away***

**Phantomspirit: You're not chasing him, are you?**

**BloodBlossom: Nope. Lets answer some reviews.**

**Wolfwind97: PS: Thanks Wolf! BB: Thanks!**

**Mulllkkkkk: PS: Same here BB: Tanks!**

**Phantomspirit: Well looks like we're done for now.**

**BloodBlossom: Yep. So it's gonna be awhile till our next Co-Write.**

**Phantomspirit: Yeah. Well, I'll see you later BB!**

**BloodBlossom: Cya Spirit!**

**~Team PhantomBlossom signing out!**


End file.
